The present invention relates to a conductive film having a mesh-like wiring pattern (hereinafter, also referred to as a mesh pattern) in which the frequency/intensity of visually recognized moire is caused to be within a predetermined range of frequency/intensity by designing a mesh pattern of a mesh-like transparent conductive film in consideration of conductive wiring of an electrode or the like. The present invention also relates to a display device provided with the conductive film and a method for evaluating a conductive film. In the present invention, “moire recognition property” and “electrode recognition property” respectively refer to invisibleness of moire and invisibleness of an electrode, or difficulty to visually recognize moire and difficulty to visually recognize an electrode, and “improvement in moire recognition property” and “improvement in electrode recognition property” respectively refer to a state where moire becomes less visible or becomes invisible and a state where an electrode becomes less visible or becomes invisible.
Examples of a conductive film installed on a display unit of a display device (hereinafter, also referred to as a display) include a conductive film for electromagnetic wave-shielding and a conductive film for a touch panel (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
JP 2009-117683 A filed by the applicant of the present application discloses that a second pattern, which is generated from second pattern data in which the relative distance between spectrum peaks of two-dimensional Fourier spectrums (2DFFT Sp) of the respective pattern data of a first pattern such as a pixel array pattern (for example, a black matrix (hereinafter, also referred to as BM) pattern) of a display and the second pattern such as an electromagnetic wave-shielding pattern is greater than a predetermined spatial frequency, for example, 8 cm−1, is automatically selected.
JP 2009-117683 A also discloses that when the relative distance is not greater than the predetermined spatial frequency, changing of one or more of a rotation angle, a pitch, and a pattern width of the second pattern data to generate new second pattern data is repeated until the relative distance is greater than the predetermined spatial frequency.
In this way, in JP 2009-117683 A, it is possible to automatically select an electromagnetic wave-shielding pattern that can suppress the occurrence of moire and that can avoid an increase in surface resistivity or degradation in transparency.
Meanwhile, JP 2011-216379 A filed by the applicant of the present application discloses, as a transparent conductive film having a mesh pattern composed of a plurality of polygonal meshes, a transparent conductive film in which a mesh pattern is formed such that with respect to the centroid spectrum of each mesh, an average intensity on the side of a higher spatial frequency band than a predetermined spatial frequency, for example, a spatial frequency in which visual response characteristics of a human being correspond to 5% of maximum response, is larger than an average intensity on the side of a lower spatial frequency band than the predetermined spatial frequency.
JP 2011-216379 A describes that by the above constitution, it is possible to provide a transparent conductive film which can reduce granular feeling of noise resulting from the pattern, greatly improve visibility of an object to be observed, and have a stable electrical conductivity even after being cut.